


Vampire Chronicles Poems & Drabbles

by great-pan-is-dead (TheCrimsonDream)



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, M/M, Poetry, Vampire Chronicles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonDream/pseuds/great-pan-is-dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of any short poems, drabbles, very short one shots etc. on or inspired by the Vampire Chronicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complimenting, Contradicting- Colour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a character study with metaphors on Lestat and Louis, looking into colour.

They would appear to be at first as the dazzling and the humble;  
He glittered silver and gold, the other ice and ash in his wake.  
But they were each other's sun in an eternity of nights;  
Darkness too, complimenting and contradicting, a never ending struggle.  
Softer was platinum when it shone with all the stars;  
Stronger were forests when they bowed to the sky.  
So upon seeing how they danced their years, their colours become more clear;  
He a statue of obsidian and alabaster marble, crowned with marigolds and snow lilies in the wind.


	2. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis POV on Lestat, reflection on his near death at the hand of Claudia.

By the time I understood you as much as you might have dared,  
You were in scattered rubies on the floor,  
My heart no use to you any more. 

Truly your martyr I was then as you grew still with the oldest eyes,  
My fiend once chimed in foreign tongues so bold,  
Now drowned in gleaming hair of gold.


	4. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat POV on Louis  
> Vague angsty freeform poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is to be honest

I get messed up on missing you,  
And I drown when I think I can swim.  
I’ll live but then I’ll remember,  
The scent and the way that you look,  
And I’ll read your words in your voice again.  
But don’t let me remember,  
The way that you smile and laugh,  
I’m forgetting your taste to take the pain away.

   
No more words for me,  
Except for a pulse set free,  
I can feel a heartbeat beneath my teeth,  
And they say I specialise in stopping you breathe,  
Now that wouldn’t be a lie, would it?

   
I get messed up on missing you,  
And sometimes I’d like to forget.


End file.
